


When you Hear the Rumble

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mpreg, Other, its just horny rambling, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: The gurgling is strong enough that you can feel it even from where you sit on the couch. Your eyes shoot up to lock with you’re boyfriends, whose staring down at his belly before slowly turning to look at you, a mix of terror and surprise in his eyes. You can both hear another rumble, an audible churning as his face heats up and his eyebrows curve in pain.“It’s happening again…” he groans.You know what this is, and so does he. It’s not the first time, and you doubt it will be the last.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: It Came from Tumblr [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049418
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	When you Hear the Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> this was super horny

The gurgling is strong enough that you can feel it even from where you sit on the couch. Your eyes shoot up to lock with you’re boyfriends, whose staring down at his belly before slowly turning to look at you, a mix of terror and surprise in his eyes. You can both hear another rumble, an audible churning as his face heats up and his eyebrows curve in pain. 

“It’s happening again…” he groans.

You know what this is, and so does he. It’s not the first time, and you doubt it will be the last.

You sit up just in time to catch the first growth spurt. It’s subtle, you wouldn’t even notice if you hadn’t just watched his shirt grow a little tighter over his stomach. He muffles a small moan as his shoulders tense, so you shuffle closer to press one hand on the back of his neck, massaging gently and the other to press on the underside of his stomach. 

He winces at the touch, but you shush him and smooth your hand back and forth. It’s not tight just yet. Just bloated a little like he’d eaten too much, but as he let’s out a sharp hiss you can feel it swelling under your hand again, pushing out ever so slowly until there’s a visible bump there. 

“Easy, deep breaths” you try to sooth, but you can tell he’s afraid. No matter how many times he’s done this he’s always afraid. “It’s going to be alright.”

He nods quietly, biting his lip as he stares down at his belly like one might stare down a lion. You press against his belly, feeling the skin is tighter, more resistant now than it was just moments ago. Even now you can feel another growth starting, stronger now that the pace is picking up. 

You watch your hand be forced over his lap as his belly swells out enough that his shirt pushes up to reveal a sliver of skin. You rub a deep circle against it and he practically yelps at the sensation. You don’t know exactly what he feels, but he’s always told you his gets incredibly sensitive the bigger he grows, so you keep your touch gentle when you can. 

Another growth spurt and his shirt bundles over the bulge of his stomach that now covers a good portion of his lap. You can already feel whatever it is rolling around under the skin, still too small or tired to kick, but enough that with a good poke you could feel the outline of its body underneath his tight skin. 

He openly sobs on the next growth, having long past the realm of comfort in size and beginning to push full term. He’s twisting his hips against the couch and scrambling his hands against his hips and along the sides of his heavy belly. You help to tug his pants and underwear down his legs to try relieve some of the pressure, but he’s still writhing against the seat, head rolled back as he gasps in pain.

The way his belly grows as his back arches this time is almost violent, it stretching and filling up what little space he had left in mere seconds. His eyes and mouth are open wide in a quiet scream as his skin grows red as it stretches to and past his normal size. A shiver of fear runs down your spine at the sight of him. He’s unbearably huge, chest heaving with the effort of having grown so much, so fast.

You try to soothe him again, but even just placing your hand on his stomach causes him to shout in pain and curl into himself as much as he can. You try to soothe him either way, gently speaking to him and stroking his sweat drenched hair back against his scalp. He looks at you with wet, scared eyes, mouth open like he wants to say something but instead a scream erupts alongside the final growth and the burst of water between his open thighs. 

It floods out of him, soaking the couch and puddling on the floor beneath him as he cries loudly. His whole body trembles, and the hand that isn’t clasping yours is gripped tight on his now squirming belly. You lose the air in your lungs as he turns to you ans whispers.

“It’s coming… I can’t stop it…”


End file.
